


I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich is at Alfred's Halloween party and helps out a scared Feliciano only to run into Gilbert who makes his head grow fuzzy in an odd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream

"Alfred, you imbecile!" I snapped, walking over to soothe a bawling Feliciano after Alfred had scared him with his costume of a horribly gory zombie.

"Aw, come on, Roderich. It was just a joke!" America pleaded with me, one of his fake arms popping off, which only made me narrow my eyes further.

"Come along, Feliciano." I smiled at the little Italian boy. "Let's go find some actual nice people."

"Like Doitsu? And Kiku?" He asked excitedly, tears still in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes." I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand so I could lead him there.

"What about Gilbert?" He asked me. I faltered a bit. Gilbert was a good friend of mine but the relationship with him had never been easy. Then the divorce came and he had changed somehow. Became . . . more distant . . . in a way of putting it. Of course, me having feelings for him for years, even before Elizaveta came into play, didn't help the matter. I sighed and nodded as I smiled a completely fake smile. Feliciano must have known he had touched a throbbing subject, as he didn't further comment on Gilbert's attendance, but rather if there was to be pasta there. I patiently reminded him that it was Halloween so it was unlikely. But I told him that there was bound to be some sort of sweet that he would like.

"Feli! Roderich! How are you?" Ludwig asked kindly.

"I'm fine, Ludwig. And you are?" I smiled politely at him. Ludwig was a good friend of mine and had been for quite a while. He also happened to be Gilbert's younger brother.

"I'm fine." he responded in the same kind tone he'd used before.

"Doitsu! Mr. Austria rescued me from the mean Alfred!" Italy crowed proudly. He then returned to nibble on the Chocolate Frog that I had given him only a few seconds ago, to appease him from his pasta fasting.

"You did?" Kiku tilted his head in shock.

"Yes. Alfred was being immature." I snorted. "I'm still surprised Arthur hasn't snapped."

"Yes, well, they are allies after all." Kiku pointed out.

I snorted again. "That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that Alfred is a complete ingrate if he picks on Feliciano. It's Feliciano for god's sake!" I exclaimed.

"Is Feli still getting rescued by others? Pity." A familiar voice interjected.

"Bruder! I didn't expect to see you here." Ludwig's voice was filled with surprise.

"Yes, well, I knew some old acquaintances of mine would be here so I decided to attend so I could say my hello's." he smirked. I turned to see his face: his dark scarlet eyes that I could drown in, his silky white hair, and his mouth, almost k-

"Roddy?" Gilbert's voice brought me back to reality with such a force, I felt as if I had run into a brick wall.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, blanching, as he looked at me odd.

"Staring into space as always?" he teased me lightly, but it was still enough to make me blush horribly.

"S-sorry." I muttered, still stuttering, making me want to kick myself.

"Can I speak to you?" Gilbert asked me. "In private?" I nodded, only now noticing that he'd dressed up for the party. He looked like-

"I'm supposed to be the Devil if that's what you're wondering." He'd read my mind again. Like he'd been able to do so long ago.

"Oh." I whispered quietly.

"What are you?" He asked me, merely out of courtesy rather than actual curiosity.

"A demon doctor." I held up my tail.

"I see." He acknowledged my answer with a sharp nod. An uncomfortable silence followed this and I averted my eyes from his face. But my chin was quickly tilted back up by his gentle touch.

"Why won't you look at me?" he murmured quietly, still searching my eyes with his own scarlet probes.

"I- I-" I fumbled over my words as I tried to think of an explanation. Sadly, tonight was not in my favor.

"Well?" Gilbert demanded, making me flinch slightly.

"It's nothing." I whispered.

He groaned and sighed heavily, dropping his hand from my chin. He looked to the sky for a moment before speaking again. "What happened to us, Roddy? We used to be so close and then . . ." his voice faded and he simply sighed again. His shoulders slumped down and he looked at the ground like something was going to save him from this horrible situation.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." I whispered but I dared not touch him, as I would have so long ago, in fear I might only make the situation worse.

"No." he murmured. "I'm not letting this happen,"

"Excuse me-?" I started but was interrupted by him glaring down at me with a stubborn look in his eyes. I had only seen this look once before and it hadn't ended well. At least, not for the enemy it hadn't. He grabbed my arm and picked me up, bridal style, which caused me to shriek and try to push him away. He simply put a little more force behind his arms as they held me, making me unable to move, even if I wished to. But the truth was, I didn't want to. I was sad to say I loved it. I breathed in deeply through my nose and was enveloped in the smell of cinnamon as Gilbert held me close to him. He carried me to an open field and when we got to about the middle of it, a black shadowy figure ran from its hiding place, startling me.

"It's only a black cat." Gilbert soothed my frayed nerves, before setting me down onto the soft grass.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"Well, I was planning to go a bit further, but that cat crossed our paths." He teased me lightly, his eyes glowing with mischief, as he sat beside me on the ground. "Don't you know it's bad luck to go the same way you were going after a black cat crosses your path?"

"Yes, but that's just a silly superstition." I smiled.

"Maybe. But just in case, I know exactly to break the bad luck." He smiled at me, the mischief in his eyes growing.

"Oh? Do tell." I smirked.

"By doing this." He said before he kissed me passionately.

I smiled in the kiss and when he broke it, I smirked at him. "You made that up."

"Maybe. But just know, I will love you more that I can ever scream." He murmured before kissing me again. I think I'll let him have this one this time.


End file.
